Proven
by Shirtyyy
Summary: Human: Buffy is a rich girl, family went bankrupt. Her fiancée Angel wants to help support her but Buffy wants to do it on her own. When she gets a job as a barmaid Buffy gets more then she bargained for. Will she give in to the hot singer Spike? Spuffy
1. Chapter One: Needs to Be Done

**Proven**

**Author :**Shirtyyy

**Summary : **(All Human) Buffy is a rich girl, whose family went bankrupt. Her fiancée Angel wants to help support her but Buffy wants to do it on her own. When she gets a job as a barmaid, Buffy gets more then she bargained for. Spuffy Of course!

**Feedback:** I love it, keeps me writing.

**Disclaimer:**_ B_uffy the Vampire Slayer and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon and the writers; I am not earning money from this. The chase is just for fun.

**Author's Note: **Pairings: Angel/Buffy, Willow/Xander, Buffy/Spike, will include sexual references, coarse language and adult scenes. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter One: Needs to Be Done**

"Buffy you don't have to do this, you know that right?" Angel her fiancée asked her, as Buffy was getting ready for yet another job interview. He was lying on their bed watching her.

It had been two weeks of none stop interviews, yet none would hire her because she didn't have any skills. Buffy's father Hank Summers had recently lost his entire fortune because of a mistake on his taxes, for the last eleven years. So now Buffy was left broke and would be homeless if it wasn't for Angel.

"Angel, I need the money" She said as she was putting on her shoe. Angel was a lawyer who worked at a small firm in Sunnydale didn't know what it was like to need money.

"I have money; you don't need to do this babe. You have better things to do with your life" He replied to her.

"But that's the thing Angel; I can't keep relying on other people to take care of me. I need to do something's myself" Buffy and Angel had been having the same conversation for weeks and she was sick of it, but she didn't want to have another fight with him. She really loved Angel and he had been treating her great since her father lost his fortune.

Angel looked at her worried. Buffy had only just finished high school and had never gone to college, she had been living of her parents for the last twenty four years of her life and this was completely out of the normal for her. The Buffy he knew would pass up anything to go shopping. He was really worried about her.

"Look babe I have to go or I will be late. Love you" She ran over to him and planted a light soft kiss upon his smooth lips. She good see the worry in his eyes. "Don't worry about me Angel" She told him sweetly.

"I'm not worried" He said slightly pouting. "I love you Buffy, I hope it goes well I really do. I will probably be out later but call me when you are finished, ok?"

"Ok" She said walking out the front door.

* * *

Buffy looked down at the address she was given. "The Bronze" Thirteenth street. Buffy smiled to herself it had been years since she had gone there.

After about a ten minute drive she pulled put the front of the bronze. It was a little bit different. The sign out the front how lights up and the doors where a deep red colour. She walked in and saw that it was now pretty much the same, except the stage was much bigger than it used to be.

She looked around more and now saw that the Bronze had a top level, she was about to go check it out when she heard someone call to her.

"Can I help you" Said a tall and rather handsome bleached blonde behind the bar. From where Buffy was standing it looked like he was slowly cleaning glasses, completely uninterested.

She moved towards him smiling and was thankful that he smiled back at her.

"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers. I am here for a job interview" She told him in her sweetest of voices.

"Oh yeah, Xander told me you where coming. Please sit ill go get him for you luv" He replied to her and moved towards the staff room. Within seconds a brunette man that Buffy was guessing was Xander moved towards her, he shook her hand and sat down next to her.

"Hi I'm Xander Harris I am the owner of the club" He said to her smiling.

"Hi I'm Buffy Summers Hoping to be employed" Xander laughed at her attempt of a joke.

"So Buffy why would you like this job?" He asked her not moving his eyes of off hers, but not in a creepy way.

"I think it would be a great opportunity" She told him. Xander laughed again politely.

"Now please tell me your real reason?" He told her.

"Ok" Buffy breathed. "My real reason is, well my family went bankrupt and I do have a rich boyfriend but I would really prefer to make my own money and I don't have any skills but I would like to learn" Buffy had told him. She was slightly surprised that he had gotten that out of her.

Xander Harris looked at her for a moment contemplating what to do. He took a steady breath and then smiled at her.

"Ok you got the barmaid job" He had told her.

Buffy looked at him her face lighting up and she smiled at him "Really" She asked needing to be reassured after how many rejections she had gotten.

Xander smiled again at her "Yeah really, you start tonight if you would like. I know it's a Friday and it's going to be busy. But we are really shorthanded".

"Yeah tonight's fine" She told him unable to wipe the huge smile planted on her face.

"Ok if you come back at five ill introduce everyone to you".

* * *

As soon as Buffy was outside she couldn't help but let out a little squeal. She jumped up and down happy. She had gotten a job, all by herself and she hadn't had help from her father or Angel. She couldn't off been happier. She squealed again and heard someone cough.

She turned around to see the bleached blonde standing near her with a couple bags of trash. He sported a very amused look on his face.

"I was just, uh, i." Was all she could get out. He started laughing at her and Buffy couldn't help but laugh back. After the laughing had finished he smiled at her.

"I'm Spike by the way" He told her.

"I'm Buffy, did your parents really call you that" She asked a bit amused.

"No. If you must know my names William. I am guessing you got the job then huh pet?" He asked her, still smiling.

"Yeah starting tonight, what do you do here anyway?" She asked him. She watched as Spike put the trash in the dumpster and made his way back over to her.

"I work in the bar and on Fridays and Saturdays my band plays" He told her.

Buffy's eyes lite up as soon as he said band, Spike realised this he couldn't help but smirk.

Buffy now saw him properly. He was at least a head taller than her, wore a black leather coat, dark blue jeans, and a tight black top that did wonders for the tight muscles hidden by it. His eyes where a deep blue and his cheek bones where sharp in a really attractive way. He looked strong, and Buffy was guessing he had been in his fair share of fights. Above all he was really cute, which she could tell he already knew.

He moved in closer to her, and whispered in her ear.

"So maybe you can check me out to night then"

Buffy's eyes grow big and Spike walked back into the Bronze smiling. "This is going to be fun" he thought to himself.

Buffy's body was suddenly really hot. She took a deep steady breath, and then jumped when her phone rang. She long down at it and saw Angel calling.

"Hey Babe, how did the interview at the bronze go" He asked her, Buffy could tell he wasn't really interested.

"Yeah it went great, I got the job Angel" She told him happily.

"Really, that's great Buffy. When do you start?" He asked her.

"I start tonight, at five just so I can meet everyone" She told him, still very happy.

"Well that works out alright, look babe I am going to have to go on another LA trip but ill be back tomorrow" Angel told her in a rush. He knew how much Buffy hated it when he left to go to LA.

Buffy took a deep breath; she didn't want to fight with Angel not right now. She knew that Cordelia Chase was going to be on the trip with him. She had always wanted him and had been trying to get with Angel for years. But she trusted him.

"Ok Angel have a safe trip, I love you" She told him sighing.

"I love you too Buffy".

**(Please review and tell me what you thought)**


	2. Chapter Two: First Night

**Proven**

**Author: **Shirtyyy

**Summary: **(All Human) Buffy is a rich girl, whose family went bankrupt. Her fiancée Angel wants to help support her but Buffy wants to do it on her own. When she gets a job as a barmaid, Buffy gets more then she bargained for. Spuffy Of course!

**Feedback:** I love it, keeps me writing.

**Disclaimer:**_ B_uffy the Vampire Slayer and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon and the writers; I am not earning money from this. The chase is just for fun.

**Author's Note: **Pairings: Angel/Buffy, Willow/Xander, Buffy/Spike, will include sexual references, coarse language and adult scenes. Please review.

**Thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter: **SpikesGirl or SpikesFirstGirl, FmReAgHaNn, HorrorChickSpike, Kannne, and Justm323.

**

* * *

Last Chapter**

Xander smiled again at her "Yeah really, you start tonight if you would like. I know it's a Friday and it's going to be busy. But we are really shorthanded".

"Yeah tonight's fine" She told him unable to wipe the huge smile planted on her face.

"Ok if you come back at five ill introduce everyone to you".

"I'm Spike by the way" He told her.

He moved in closer to her, and whispered in her ear.

"So maybe you can check me out to night then"

**

* * *

Chapter Two: First Night**

Spike came back into the Bronze with a big smile on his face, this caught Xander's eye and he looked at Spike curiously.

"William Pratt, I know that face" Xander said, moving towards him.

"Yeah so" Spike said grinning at him.

Spike had a huge rep for seducing and using woman. The bleached blonde looked at Xander innocently battering his eye lids at him. He couldn't help but laugh, after he came down he looked back at spike.

"Spike we really can't deal with losing another barmaid. The last couple times were enough. We really can't deal with another one quitting on us" He told him.

Spike lowered his head and then raised it slowly, with a fake apology written on his face. After ten more seconds of standing there Spike smiled.

"Sorry boss gotta get back to work, you see there's a lady coming who's new so I have to make everything look all clean for her don't I"

Spike walked off towards the bar still sporting a grin on his face.

"What about Dru Spike?" Xander asked him curiously.

"What about her?" Spike replied blankly, not looking in his eyes.

"Well as far as I know you to are still making with the smoochies, but no longer living with each other and now your renting a back room in the bronze. What happened man? Why seducing other woman?" Xander knew he was over setting the boundary but he also knew he was Spikes boss and that would stop him from hitting him.

"She is shagging some rich git, so it's open game" He said blankly trying to hold back his anger.

Spike and Dru had been together for years. It started off happy but after a few months he found her in bed with another man. He forgave her but Spike always knew she wouldn't stop, so he did it to. She had caught him once or twice and didn't even seem to care. Their relationship was just based on ruff sex.

"Sorry to hear that man" Xander replied sincerely.

"Why sorry I know I'm not. Get to shag wherever I want and still have Dru if I get board. Works out well I think" Spike knew deep down that the thought of someone else shagging his girlfriend killed him. He loved her he really did. But she didn't love him, not the way he wanted her to love him.

Xander looked at Spike and knew it bothered him, but he decided he would leave it, if Spike wanted to drown his sorrows by shagging he wasn't going to stop him.

* * *

Buffy looked at her watch it was ten to five she was early. Buffy took a deep steady breath before entering the bronze. She had never had a job before. Buffy went from graduating high school to living of her parents. Shopping and partying used to be her life. She had never had to lift a finger in her entire life. That all ended when her father was arrested for not paying taxes. She lost everything the big house, the clothes, the parties and her friends. The only people who stayed in her life were Angel her fiancée and Willow her best friend.

Buffy entered the bronze there where people running around setting up. She looked onto the stage to see Spike setting up instruments and a micro phone.

He looked gloriously gorgeous. His hair was now spiked up which even looked a little curly. He was still wearing the same clothes, but left Buffy wondering how the hell he pulled it off.

Spike looked up and saw Buffy staring at him. He smirked his trade mark smirk, she looked away blushing. Their eyes locked back onto each other again.

"Buffy" Buffy looked around trying to see who had called to her.

She turned around and saw Xander smiling.

"Do you want me to start introducing people to you?" He asked her politely.

"Yeah that would be great thanks" Buffy smiled sweetly.

They headed towards the bar an average sized woman stood behind there; she was cleaning glasses and humming music. Her hair brown and wavey, her eyes were also brown and Buffy noticed she wore a lot of makeup. She was dressed in brown leather pants and a tight black tank top.

"Buffy this is faith she bartends and also plays in the band Proven with Spike and I, Faith this is Buffy she is the new barmaid" Xander talk them.

"Hey B" Faith said barely looking at her.

"The band is playing tonight so I won't exactly be able to help you, but don't fret. I'll introduce you to the rest of the bartenders"

They moved along and Buffy saw two people setting up tables. One was female and the other male. The female looked shy and had sandy blonde her whereas the male had black curly hair.

"Buffy, this is Tara and Jessie they will be helping you out tonight"

Tara waved shyly at her whereas Jessie came up to her and shook her hand. Buffy smiled everyone seemed so nice here "I'm going to do just fine" She thought to herself.

"Oz is around her somewhere" Buffy looked at him confused.

"Oh Oz plays bass, I play drums, Faith is lead guitar and occasionally sings, and Spike is vocals. Well I better get ready it's nearly six the doors with be opening seen" He told her.

Xander headed towards the stage and Buffy's eyes followed him until once again they layed on Spike. She didn't know what it was about him that made her want him. There was no denying how extremely hot he was and the fact that he was a total bad boy, maybe that's why she thought.

"B-b-buffy, d-d-do you wa-a-nt me to show you where e-e-everything is?" Tara stuttered to her. Buffy pulled her eyes of off Spike and looked at Tara. She seemed tremendously sweet which made Buffy smile at her.

"That would be great Tara" She told her still smiling, Tara smiled back and they headed behind the bar.

* * *

The night was exceedingly busy. Buffy was racing around every where serving and collecting glasses. The bar staff where now in their second hour of a rush. Buffy was a bit disappointed she hadn't gotten to see the band play because of how busy they had been. But they sounded amazing.

The bar died down until none needed to be served. Buffy now turned her full attention to Spikes singing, it was like nothing she had ever heard before. He looked astonishing up on stage, he looked like he was in his element that was for sure. Buffy's heart started beating faster once she realised her was staring back at her. Even from where she was his eyes still dazzled her, they where the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.

"How are you liking your first night" Buffy was snapped out of the world of Spike and her eyes fell on Jessie who was smiling at her.

"Oh yeah it was good, I think I did alright" She replied.

"You kidding you, you did great I was kind of surprised"

"Surprised?" She asked him confused.

"Oh I heard this was your first job is all" he said to her awkwardly

There was silence, until he spoke again.

"Do you want to dance?" Jessie asked her.

"Dance?" she asked which was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah dance, with two people having a good time" he smiled at her.

"Jessie, I.. I am engaged" Buffy said uncomfortable.

"Well that's ok because I'm gay" He grinned.

"Oh ok, what about the bar" she asked him.

"Oh Tara will look after it she is sweet that way" He told her.

They headed out onto the dance floor. Jessie took her hand swang her around in a circle. They laughed and mucked around. "I'm going to like working here" She thought to herself.

Spike watched her as he sung, she was bloody beautiful, her smile lit up the room and gave him tingles. He had to have her.

* * *

After about ten minutes of dancing the band said their goodbyes and left the stage and back up music played. Buffy was hoping that she would see Spike but as soon as the band ended he was nowhere to be seen.

Buffy and Jessie moved behind the counter to serve again. Buffy looked at her watch it was nearly eleven thirty time had gone by so fast. People where starting to leave and by the time it was twelve nearly everyone was gone.

"Buffy do you mind staying behind to clean up?" Xander asked her as he put his coat on. Every customer was no long gone, Jessie, Tara and most of the band where gone too.

"Yeah that's fine, do I need a key or something?" She asked him.

"Oh no Spike has one" he told her

"Hasn't he already left?" asked hoping.

"Narr he rents a room in the back, when you are done tell him to lock up"

Before Buffy could ask him anything else Xander had disappeared out of the front door.

Buffy spent the next hour cleaning the tables and washes the glasses. Spike had yet to make an appearance, which Buffy didn't know was a good thing or a bad thing.

After she had finished she made her way towards the back. Buffy really wished she asked Xander where his room was because she really had no clue. After opening many closets she made her way to a red door. "This must be it" She thought to herself. She could see light flickering from behind it after taking a breath, she knocked. None answered but she heard whispers so she knocked again louder this time. After a few seconds the door opened and there stood spike in nothing but a towel, but he wasn't wet.

"Can I help you pet?" He sounded a bit irritated.

"I am just telling you I finished so you can lock up" She told him a little confused.

"Spike come back to bed" A woman called to him.

Spike groaned and looked back at Buffy.

"Yeah I will lock up in a minute, thanks" He told her shutting the door.

Buffy stood there for a second and then regretting it she could hear the woman screaming in pleasure from behind the door.

* * *

Buffy went white and turned and left. When she got home she had a weird sensation in her stomach which hurt. "Why the hell did she care so much, she had only just met him and also she was engaged". She looked down at her watch again for the fourth time that night it was nearly two.

Angel made his way out of their bedroom. He looked tired and yawned.

"Hey babe how was your first night" He asked her.

She hurried over to him and kissed him passionately, pushing him towards the bedroom.

"Let's not talk" She told him against his lips.

Once inside the bedroom Buffy pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him straddling his lap.

"So your night was good the" He laughed as she kissed him again.

"Shut up" She told him, taking of her top.

**

* * *

(Don't worry it will turn out to be Spuffy)**

**(Please Review)**


	3. Chapter Three: Promised

**Proven**

**Author: **Shirtyyy

**Summary: **(All Human) Buffy is a rich girl, whose family went bankrupt. Her fiancée Angel wants to help support her but Buffy wants to do it on her own. When she gets a job as a barmaid, Buffy gets more then she bargained for. Spuffy Of course!

**Feedback:** I love it, keeps me writing.

**Disclaimer:**_ B_uffy the Vampire Slayer and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon and the writers; I am not earning money from this. The chase is just for fun.

**Author's Note:** Might be featuring angst but mostly romance and drama :)

**Special thanks to: **FmReAgHaNn

**

* * *

Last Chapter:**

"How are you liking your first night" Buffy was snapped out of the world of Spike and her eyes fell on Jessie who was smiling at her.

"Oh yeah it was good, I think I did alright" She replied.

Spike watched her as he sung, she was bloody beautiful, her smile lit up the room and gave him tingles. He had to have her.

"Buffy do you mind staying behind to clean up?" Xander asked her as he put his coat on. Every customer was no long gone, Jessie, Tara and most of the band where gone too.

"Yeah that's fine, do I need a key or something?" She asked him.

"Oh no Spike has one" he told her

"Hasn't he already left?" asked hoping.

"Can I help you pet?" He sounded a bit irritated.

"I am just telling you I finished so you can lock up" She told him a little confused.

"Spike come back to bed" A woman called to him.

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Promised**

Buffy lay still next to Angel. He amazed her with his kindness, tenderness and strength. They had been together since high school, everyone wanted to be with Angel but he chose her above all else, he chose her. Buffy and Angel where the couple on everyone's lips every guy wanted Buffy and every girl wanted to be her. They had been together now for years and years. Angel had never been unfaithful to her, he was gentle and sweet. She hated the fact that he was always going to LA for business trips but there was nothing she could do about that. He loved her he really did and she loved him. Buffy's breathing quickened from the guilt she was feeling, the only reason she had made love to Angel was because Spike was with someone else.

She honestly didn't understand, she had met the guy twice and already he was getting under her skin. Buffy loved Angel more than anything but she couldn't hide the fact that she was really attracted to Spike. His cockiness was kind of a turn on. But Buffy promised that she would never do anything with him. In less than a month she was going to be Miss Angel O'Conner, Buffy smiled at the thought.

The phone rang disrupting Buffy from her thoughts, she sluggishly made her way out of bed and into the kitchen the phone lay on the bench top and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said trying to hide the tiredness from her voice. Buffy looked at her watch and noticed it was nearly five, 'Wow I slept along time' she thought.

"Hey Buffy, its Xander. How are you? Did you enjoy your first night at the bronze" He asked her brightly.

From what Buffy could tell Xander was a real stand up guy, 'he would be perfect for Willow'. Which gave buffy a silent idea. 'Next time will is in town' she thought sneakily.

"Hey I'm alright I guess. Just woke up didn't know I could sleep that long. But my first night yeah I think I did good, didn't drop anything which is always a good sign." Ok that was a lie she dropped one glass, hopefully he didn't know.

"Not dropping things is always good, I was wondering if you will be able to work tonight if possible. I was going to ask you last night but it completely slipped my mind, sorry about that" He told her sincerely.

"No that's ok, but of course i would love to work tonight. Nothing else to do on a Sunday night" She said enthusiastically, it's not like Buffy needed the money because she didn't. Angel had made it clear that he wanted to look after her; it was more about doing it for herself being independent.

"Oh so true. Thank you I will see you in about an hour then" Xander chirped.

"Yep I will see you then, thanks Xander" Buffy said her goodbyes and hang up the phone. She made her way back to the bedroom and noticed that Angel wasn't there and he always been gone? Was she just imagining him there?

"That's really, really odd" She thought.

She walked back into the kitchen looking for him. She looked around and couldn't see him anyways. Then she spotted on the table a note, she walked over to it and grabbed it up, taking in a deep breath as she did so. Her eyes followed the letters he had written for her.

_Dear Buffy,_

_Last night was amazing Babe. I am sorry I didn't wake you, you just looked so peaceful and I guessed you would be needing some sleep after what you got up to last. _

_I got a call from LA I had to leave straight away I'm sorry babe. They really needed me, I promise I will call every day. I will be up there for two or three day's tops then I am coming home to you. _

_Don't be mad at me for not saying goodbye, I just really thought you should sleep in. _

_I'm proud of you for getting a job, I hope it went well last night. We didn't really talk about it if you know what I mean._

_I love you Buffy. Miss you already._

_Angel_

Buffy sighed. This wasn't the first time Angel had left a note for her regarding his job. There was nothing she could do but she did wish he said goodbye.

* * *

Spike eyed Xander curiously after he had gotten off the phone. He had a wide friendly but yet happy smile on his face. Even his body posture was better and he was nearly prancing around in a manly way of course.

"What the soddin' hell is up with you whelp?" Spike asked him a little scared, he hasn't seen him this happy since him and Anya had gotten together. Now there relationship didn't end well that's for sure.

"Convinced a pretty young blonde woman to work tonight, yep that's right I still got it" He said while flexing his very small arm muscles.

"Oh right and who is this 'pretty young blonde woman'" Spike asked still eyeing Xander like he was crazy.

"Buffy" Xander told Spike brightly.

"Buffy? Oh bloody hell you have a thing for her don't you?" Spike tried desperately to hide his jealousy.

"Maybe I do. But it would never work anyway she has a fiancée and word is he is rich" Xander told him sadly.

"Word is? When did you start talking like a pounce?" Spike said trying to change the subject.

Buffy had a fiancée? Barmaid Buffy had a fiancée? And he is rich? Great! That's just great now isn't it? Spike thought angrily.

"Oh god, you like her too!" Xander said almost laughing at the thought of Spike actually liking someone that isn't himself or of course his crazy girlfriend Dru.

"What NO! Bloody hell no! Yeah I want to shag her… but like her is just a bit too far matey" Spike told him really quickly. No he didn't like her; she just had a nice body which he thought would go well with his.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say Spike. Whatever you say" Xander grinned at him.

* * *

Buffy made her way once again into the bronze. She had just finished showering and getting ready, it was only five thirty but she figured she had nothing better to do. When she opened the doors to the bronze she noticed that there was only one or two staff on tonight, there was no band which was expected it was a Sunday after all but she could see Spike cleaning up the bar.

"Oh that's right he is a bartender as well, as sings" She thought.

She made her way over to the bar and smiled sweetly at him; he looked at her and then directed his gaze to the bar he was cleaning.

"Hey" Buffy said.

He just grunted in response and moved away from her to the other end of the bar. 'What the?'

The night slowly progressed, it was even more slow because her and Spike where the only ones on the bar he hadn't said one word to her all night. Xander was in his office doing paper work so Buffy was stranded with the not so talky bleach blonde.

"What can I do to get some service around here?" Said a familiar voice from behind Buffy, as she turned around she saw her best friend Willow smiling at her.

"Oh my god Will!" Buffy rushed from behind the bar and hugged her best friend closely. "God I have missed you so much!" she said nearly squealing.

"I have missed you too!" Willow squealed back at her, they both started jumping up and down.

This soon drew the attention of almost everyone near the bar. Spike looked over and muttered "Bloody hell" which Buffy heard but decided not to acknowledge.

"When did you get back?" Buffy asked after they had finished jumping and they took a seat at the bar. "I'm taking a break Spike" She told him.

She heard him mutter something but chose once again to ignore it.

"Just then actually, I was wondering and I know short notice, and well, could I maybe stay at yours and Angel's place for awhile? You don't have to say yes but.." Willow asked nervously before being cut off by Buffy.

"Willow you don't ever need to ask! Of course you can!" Buffy replied once again hugging her friend. "Hey Will look I don't know how long I will be here but if you want to take your things to my place and set up in the spare bedroom?" Buffy asked handing her the spare keys, which Willow thankfully took from her. "I shouldn't be long; it's kind of a slow night".

"No problem, I will wait up for you. We have a lot of things to catch up on" Willow hugged her friend one more time and then left.

It was so good to see Willow, Buffy thought. They hadn't seen each other in months god she had missed her. Hmmm Willows single and Xander is single, they would make a great couple. Buffy smiled devilishly and headed back to work.

It was now Ten o'clock at night and the bar was nearly dead except for a drunk old gentlemen sitting at the bar trying to chat up Buffy.

"You know in my day…." He stared into space not finishing his sentence, the man smelt of beer and off cake for some reason. He had, had way too much to drunk.

"Do you think you have had enough sir?" She asked him trying not to be too pushy but also trying to not be a push over.

"No I think I have.." He replied taking a sip from a full jug of beer, which was odd because he had a glass right in front of him.

"I really think you have had enough" She told him again.

Buffy tried to lightly take the jug from him, but he turned aggressive. He pulled the jug back towards him, but being so drunk his hands slipped, Buffy ended up with the beer all through her hair and down her top.

She didn't know when he appeared but suddenly he was right next to her talking to the drunken man.

"Good evening Mr Giles, how is the night treating you?" Spike asked politely

"Good until this bint spill mi drink" Once again the man slurred his words.

"Sorry about that might how about you come back tomorrow and you will get a free drink on the house?" once again being really polite.

"That sounds bloody good" He told Spike, he stumbled from his seat and out the front door of the bronze.

Spike looked down at the beer soaked Buffy, he couldn't help but smile which Buffy didn't find amusing.

"You alright their pet?" He asked her still with a massive grin on his face.

"Oii… I don't like… I am cover in beer… Eww I smell almost as bad as he did" She told him rumbling unhappily.

"Sorry about that luv, look I have a shower around back if you would like to take one. You can borrow a shirt and just return it to me whenever?"

Buffy breathed a shower sounded so good right now, but she didn't understand why Spike was being so nice to her after ignoring her all night.

Buffy couldn't form words so all she did was nod her head. Spike lead her around the back and Buffy was once again in front of his red door. Spike unlocked it and they both entered. His room wasn't that big, clothes scattered on the floor, and there was one other door which she guessed was the bathroom. The room smelt of alcohol, smokes and a musky scent that she couldn't identify but it smelt really good. Spike made his way to his dresser, he grabbed one of his tight black shirts and a white towel. Their eyes fell on each other again, his eyes where the deepest of blues and his hair was a mess of spiked up curls. Buffy shivered she hadn't realised until now that she was cold.

Spike made his way over with the shirt and towel, he pointed to the other door and without saying anything he left the room.

Buffy hopped into the shower, she always loved taking a nice long shower but she also wanted to get the smell of beer out of her hair.

* * *

Spike was at the bar and everyone had left, he made his way to Xander's office to tell him.

"Hey Xand, everyone has shack up for the night, just thought I'd tell you I am locking up" He told him.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine" He said looking at the papers in front of him, he drew his eyes away from them and looked back at Spike "Hey where's Buffy? He asked curiously.

"Oh the old Git Giles spilt a jug of beer all over her, she is in my shower right now getting cleaned up" Spike replied avoiding looking Xander in the eye.

Xander smirked at him "Uh huh, well can you tell her when she is done, she has Monday off but if she could come back on Tuesday that would be great. Well I gotta man things to do; ex to hopefully have make up sex, you know the deal".

After Spike had finish locking up he made his way back to his room, he opened the door without even thinking to find the back of Buffy's naked body in front of him. Buffy didn't notice him at first until she turned around, giving him a full view of her. He paused for a second or to completely dumbfounded then quickly shut the door. Buffy's face went all different kinds of red as she hurried to put on her clothes.

'Oh god he saw me naked, he saw me naked? HE SAW ME NAKED! Shit! Why don't I care? Oh god'

'Soddin' hell I just saw Blondey naked? Wow… oh wow she had a nice body, the things I good do to her.. ok ok Spike bad thoughts. She is your co-worker Dammit! Go in there and bloody apologize you soddin' pounce!'

Spike reached out and knocked on the door. "Hey.. Buffy.. you decent?"

**

* * *

(Please review)**


	4. Chapter Four: Showing Some Skin

**Proven**

**Author: **Shirtyyy

**Summary: **(All Human) Buffy is a rich girl, whose family went bankrupt. Her fiancée Angel wants to help support her but Buffy wants to do it on her own. When she gets a job as a barmaid, Buffy gets more then she bargained for. Spuffy Of course!

**Feedback:** I love it, keeps me writing.

**Disclaimer:**_ B_uffy the Vampire Slayer and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon and the writers; I am not earning money from this. The chase is just for fun.

**Author's Note:** Might be featuring angst but mostly romance and drama. Sorry I haven't written in such a long time, I have been really busy. But I will be trying harder to update more quickly. If you like my story please tell me so or if you think I can do better tell me also. Thank you :)

**Special thanks to: **FmReAgHaNn, Briann2, ChaosAngel4us

**

* * *

Last Chapter:**

After Spike had finish locking up he made his way back to his room, he opened the door without even thinking to find the back of Buffy's naked body in front of him. Buffy didn't notice him at first until she turned around, giving him a full view of her. He paused for a second or to completely dumbfounded then quickly shut the door. Buffy's face went all different kinds of red as she hurried to put on her clothes.

_'Oh god he saw me naked, he saw me naked? HE SAW ME NAKED! Shit! Why don't I care? Oh god'_

_'Soddin' hell I just saw Blondey naked? Wow… oh wow she had a nice body, the things I good do to her.. ok ok Spike bad thoughts. She is your co-worker Dammit! Go in there and bloody apologize you soddin' pounce!'_

Spike reached out and knocked on the door. "Hey.. Buffy.. you decent?"

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Showing Some Skin**

The warm water hit Buffy's face as she turned around to turn of the tap. After many times of washing her hair Buffy no longer smelt of old rotten beer and that weird bar smell she always seemed to go home with. She climbed out of the shower and her feet hit the cushiony mat, the white towel was now wrapped around her petite body. Her eyes feel to the floor and she picked up the clothes, there wasn't enough room to get changed in there so Buffy opened the bathroom door and walked into Spikes room. Buffy's eyes scanned the room but Spike was nowhere to be seen, silence filled the air. Buffy used the white towel to dry herself of before dropping to the floor, she was about to pick up her clothes from the floor when she heard a light squeak. As she turned around Buffy saw Spike standing at the door and his eyes met hers, Buffy could feel her face turning a bright red as he quickly shut the door.

_'Oh god he saw me naked, he saw me naked? HE SAW ME NAKED! Shit! Why don't I care? Oh god'_

Buffy quickly picked up the towel and covered herself and made a maddening dash for her clothes swiftly putting on Spikes top he had given her to wear. He was now the second guy who had ever seen her naked, her body still prickled with the heat of his eyes. Buffy could hear him breathing hard behind the door, he hadn't said a thing to her yet. Something ached inside of her stomach, an ache for him to say something, anything, but a need for him to do so much more then talking.

_'Soddin' hell I just saw Blondey naked? Wow… oh wow she had a nice body, the things I good do to her.. ok ok Spike bad thoughts. She is your co-worker Dammit, who also is extremely hot and sexy. Oh balls! Go in there and bloody apologize you soddin' pounce!'_

Spike sighed strangely this situation had never happened to him, he was always the one in the shower with the girl, not the one walking in as she was getting dress. But Spike thought they were both equally hot, especially of what he just saw of Buffy Summers and all she had to offer. He turned and faced the door breathing hard trying to get the courage to knock on it.

'_Oh come on you ponce, she is just a chit. Shouldn't be this bloody hard to open a soddin' door should it. Oh bollox, Spike you pillock!' _

Buffy had only just gotten her pants on as she heard Spike knock on the door.

'_Ok good, that's a step I guess now say something to her'_

Spike reached out and knocked on the door again. "Hey.. Buffy.. you decent?"

'_Ok now we are getting somewhere!'_

She could hear the nervousness in his voice which surprised her. Her hands and feet where burning hot, Buffy's stomach flew at the thought of facing him after him seeing her that way and she had a strange tingling feeling deep down inside of her.

'_Okay Buffy, it's ok. He is just a guy you work with, who has also seen you naked. Like super, super I have nothing on . . . naked. But it's ok because he's really cute, wait I'm engaged. But Angel is in LA, ok Buffy your still engaged'_

Buffy sighed to many thoughts going through her head. It took many more sighs and a couple more deep breaths for her to get up the courage to reply to him. Even then she only mumbled the word 'Yeah'.

'_Remember your engaged Buffy… ENGAGED!'_

Spike stepped towards the red door, he felt like he was slowly burning inside. It was nothing he had ever felt before and it felt good. His hand hit the door handle as he took yet again another steady breath to calm his nerves, which didn't exactly work but it was worth a try.

Buffy's heart skipped a beat as she heard the door handle squeak, she turned towards the door as it slowly opened to reveal a very tall Spike.

'_Had he always been that tall?'_

Buffy could feel her cheeks burning up but that wasn't the only thing burning her and that made her gulp.

Looked her up and down quickly, his short was obviously too big for her, but she made it work. It was a strange thing but he thought she looked very sexy in his top. His eyes fell to the display on her chest, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples where hardened.

'Is she turned on? Wait no it's probably because of her shower…'

Buffy followed his gaze towards her boobs and blushed even harder. She moved her arms around them and hugged them.

"Sorry" Was all Spike Pratt could get out, even then she seemed to blush even more at his words.

"It's ok I really should go" Buffy had said as she bent down to pick up her beer drenched top.

There was silence again and Buffy made no movement towards the door, Spike hadn't moved either both their feet plastered on the floor as the silence over took them. It seemed like hours before one of them finally spoke up.

"Xander wanted me to tell you that, you don't need to work tomorrow but if you could come back on Tuesday that would be great" Spikes sentenced was severely rushed but he moved his eyes to hers not noticing the embarrassment.

"Thanks" Buffy replied moving towards the door and Spike moved out of the way for her to do so.

'_God I have to get out of here, like right now.'_

Buffy was nearly out of the door when Spike spoke to her again.

"You should come though, its open mic-night. Which is always a good laugh" He told her slightly smiling.

Buffy considered this for a second. "Yeah that actually sounds kind of fun"

Buffy walked towards the door then stopped again and turned around to face Spike.

"Thank you" She said softly.

"For what luv?" He replied matching her softness.

"Oh for just being a gentleman about the whole situation and not looking" She told him blushing for even bringing it up again.

A slow and steady smile spread across Spikes face. "Oh I wasn't a complete gentleman, I looked a little and I must say Summers Wow. Next time you're naked in my room I promise to knock." He told her suggestively looking up and down her body.

Buffy smiled back a little fluttered and stepped closer to him now she was only a couple inches from his face.

"Well next time I am naked in your bedroom, you won't have to knock"

Spike felt his pants grow a lot smaller and there was a very large bulge in them. Buffy looked him up and down. A smile spread across her face and she moved in close to his ear.

"Good night Spike" She told him.

Spike felt the air from her words on his ear and suddenly felt the need to have her, but he didn't move. He watched Buffy walk out of his room and towards the bronze exit.

'_Oh if she was engaged the things I would do to her'_

'_Oh if I wasn't engaged the things I would do to him'_

* * *

Buffy got home later then she had expected and when she opened her door she found her best friend sleeping on the couch. Her body was still hot from her encounter with Spike and everything tingled from being seen naked.

Buffy moved over to the phone and noticed that there was one missed call and message. She clicked play to hear the voice of her fiancée.

"_Yeah babe it's me. I will be longer then I thought I would and I am really sorry. There a case I really need to be involved in. I will be a week maybe longer. But I promise I will get to you as soon as possible. I miss you babe. Love you ill talk to you soon."_

Buffy angrily clicked delete and made her way to her bed. She fell on top of it and let the sleep take her in, before she knew it she was fast asleep dreaming.

_

* * *

She dropped the towel in front of him; a moment passed before he picked her little body up and lay her roughly on his bed. He removed his shirt and pants. Buffy moaned while he lay light kisses down her neck. She felt his hard erection in her thigh Buffy couldn't help but let out a loud moan. She pulled him closer and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battling for dormientcy. He was now above her his erection at her opening teasing her._

"_I want you, oh god I want you so much Spike" She cried out as he entered her._

* * *

Buffy woke in a sweat that covered her entire body, she was panting and her face felt extremely flushed. She sat up in her bed breathing hard and to her embarrassment she found Willow at the door smiling at her. Buffy suddenly felt her blood run cold as her best friend came over and sat on the bed.

A smile spread across Willow's face as she spoke. "So who's Spike then?"

Buffy immediately blushed "I don't know a Spike" She replied avoiding Willow's gaze and looking towards the kitchen.

"Really? I want you oh god I want you so much Spike. Sounded like you know a Spike." Willow asked giggling.

"I really don't know a Spike" Buffy said still not looking at Willow, but blushing.

Willow then remembered the night before at the bar when she told 'Spike' she was going on a break. Buffy frowned when she realised Willow had figured it out.

"Spike bartender hotty?" Willow said amused.

"Oh him" Buffy was defeated.

"You had a sex dream about him?" Willow was still deeply amused

"Well it was just getting to that part until you interrupted" Buffy grumbled laying back on her bed.

"You have a crush on cute bartender boy don't you?" Willow perked up. She had never really liked Angel anyway, she thought he was stuck up and went away on business way too much. If that's what he called it anyway . . . business.

"Hold up, I do not have a crush on cute bartender boy, I mean Spike" but Buffy couldn't hide the small smile on her little face.

"So you have sex dreams about all the guys you work with" Buffy shot Willow a look "Ok, ok near sex dreams?" Willow asked.

"Well not exactly but last night…"

"Yeah?" Willow said hopefully

"Well I got a jug of beer spilt on me" Buffy started

"Huh" Willow asked confused.

'_She got a jug of beer spilt on her, what has that got to do with cute bartender boy'_

"Drunk guy don't worry about it. Well anyway I was covered in beer and Spike . . ."

"Yes cute bartender boy" Willow smiled.

"Ok we can stop calling him that anytime you know, well anyway. Spike lives at the bronze well rents a room. He let me use his shower. As I was getting dressed he kind of walked in."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Like wearing nothing. There was a whole lot of nothing if you know what I mean" Buffy told Willow. She began to blush again.

"And you where having a sex dream about him because?" Willow asked her curiously. Willow had never known Buffy to want anyone but Angel and she knew even the thought of cheating on Angel made Buffy sick to her stomach.

"I don't know" Buffy told her sincerity written all over her face.

"Ok, well he is really cute I can't really blame you. But if Angel was here…"

"Yeah I know"

Silence over took them until Buffy spoke up.

"Hey want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah sounds fun, where do you want to go?" Willow told her suddenly the situation lightening up.

"I'm thinking the Bronze"

**

* * *

(Please Review)**


End file.
